Reader x Denmark
by ChibitaliaVargas
Summary: Reader x Denmark story I suck at summaries! :D and im proud!


'Hmm let's see I've been friends with Lars, Mathias, and Arthur since middle school and all those years they've protected me.' You thought as you walked down the street. You have been thinking of the past on how you met your three best friends.

"_Hey look It's (y/n)! Have no one to protect you know huh?" You crouched down and hoped that the bully of your school would leave you alone. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Yelled out a boy with messy blond hair. "Make me!" Yelled back the boy that trapped you in a corner. Then the boy came closer and saw that he was a boy from one of your classes. 'His name is… Mathias right?' You thought as you saw the boy come closer._

_He had told the boy to back off and leave you alone or else he would get payback for hurting a girl. He came closer to you. "Hey are you ok?" He asked you. You looked up and noticed the boy close to you. You nodded shly and he held out his hand. He helped you up. "T-thanks." You said almost a whisper you were really shy and not used to new people. "Hey aren't you in one of my classes?" You nodded. "Awesome! You shall be my friend then!" He grabbed your hand and took you off to class._

You smiled at the memory of when you first met your friend Mathias.

_A couple weeks later Mathias was sick and had to stay home. You were walking home one day and then the same bully stopped you. You tried to run but you tripped instead. The boy caught up to you. You twisted your ankle when you tripped so you couldn't move. The boy hit you twice but you had used your arms to cover your face. He suddenly stopped and you heard voices._

_It was 2 boys about your age. They had blond hair and one of them had Huge eyebrows. They had told the boy to stop hurting you. "She's a weakling!" That's all he said then he left. "Hey are you alright?" The boy with the big eyebrows asked you. You nodded no. Then the second boy saw that you hurt yourself. "Arthur?" "What?" "I think she twisted her ankle." Arthur looked at it. He grabbed it slowly and you flinched. "Hmm I don't think she can walk, Lars?" "Hm?" "Do you think you can carry her?" He just nodded and picked you up. "Eh?!" _

You giggled at the memory again. "Hej (Y/N)!" Called out Mathias from behind you. You were going to turn around but then you fell. "Bloody hell Mathias! Your gonna kill her!" You giggled as you noticed that Mathias had glomped you. "Hello Mathias, Arthur, Lars!" You said smiling. "M-mathias?" "Yeah?" "C-can you get off me now?" "OH! Sorry (Y/n)!" He then got off you and you stood up. "So why are you guys here?" You just saw Mathias smirk. "No! When Mathias has that smirk Something bad is gonna happen…to ME!" "Don't worry (Y/N)" Said Mathias. "Pffff-" You were then cut off with Mathias throwing you on his shoulder.

"Put me down!" "Sorry (y/n) But we wanna see you in different costumes for the party!" "What party?!" "A costume party!" You just sighed. "If you even think im going to put on anything Mathias or Lars choose's then im not putting it on!" "Aww b-but (Y/n)!" "No! You guys are real perverts sometimes!" "Fine!"

You got to the costume shop then immediately Mathias chose a costume. "No Mathias!" "Come one (Y/n)! It'll be cute!" It was a cat costume. "HA! Cute my ass! That thing is for skanks!" "Pfffff" "She's right Mathias." Arthur added. "Not you too Arthur!" Mathias said. Then Lars came holding a shirt that says 'This is my costume' "What about this?" "NO! LARS! NOT YOU TOO!" Lars smirked. You sighed "Fine BUT! I'll get to chooses the costume!" "Can we at least choose 1?" You sighed once again and nodded. "YES!" Mathias then glomped you again.

After 30 min. of looking Arthur, Lars and Mathias came back. Obviously Mathias and Lars were holding something that was for a Skank. You stared at them blankly and then nodded. Mathias went to an Emo corner and Lars tried to get him out of it. Arthur was holding a pirate outfit. You actually liked it and went to try it on. Once you came out Mathias was out of his Emo corner. "I think it looks good." Arthur said and Lars nodded in agreement. Mathias just stood there with a weird face. "Oh so you pick the pirate one but not this one!" He said pointing to the one he chose. "Yep~" You just went to him and hugged him. "Don't worry Mathias. Maybe next time?"

You got out of the shop and Mathias had a pirates outfit too, Lars had the 'this is my costume' shirt and Arthur had a Wizard costume. "Once again Mathias why did you also get a pirate costume?" You asked him. "Because! I shall be your partner!" He said with a grin on his face.

A couple days passed and Mathias had told you the date of the party it was going to be on the last day of school. 'Isnt that like in a week?' You thought. Mathias was telling everybody and everyone was excited. You were in your last period of the day. Mathias, Lars, and Arthur were in that period. You had been assigned a group project of 4 people. 'What? Why four people isn't is usually like 2?' You kept thinking until you were interrupted by Arthur. "Earth to (Y/N)" Mathias was waving his hand in front of your face. You just smacked his hand away. "Yeah? What is it?" "Well~ We were wondering if you'd be in the group project with us!" "Oh Sure!" "Awesome! Well were going to my house to work on it." You went wide eyed. "What?" you were surprised to hear that Mathias was actually going to do a project.

"Oh~ nothing, Just surprised that you're going to do a project." He just laughed and then the bell rang. "Well ill meet you guys outside im just gonna get my books!" "mk." They said. You were walking down the hall and got to your locker. You opened the locker and saw that a note fell out. You picked it up and put it in your pocket to read it later.

You got outside and saw that Lars and Arthur were only there. "Hey where's Mathias?" "we don't know he said he was going to the restroom." "Oh ok." Then after a few minutes Mathias came outside with toilet paper stuck on his shoe. You started laughing and Everyone just looked at you confused. "What's so funny?" Mathias asked. "Look at your shoe." He looked down then saw the paper there. He took it off his shoe and threw it away. "Gross."

You had finally finished your part of the project but Everyone else still hasn't. "Damn (y/n) Your fast!" Exclaimed Mathias. "Yeah my dad would always make me do things kinda fast so I would have free time to do stuff." "Well…. Im done." Said Arthur writing the last word of his section. "Same here." Said Lars. "So im th only one that hasn't finished?" "pretty much~" You said with a slight smile. "Damn! Help me oh wise one!" Mathias said while hugging you. "Mathias! You said you would try to finish when we were walking here! "B-but! Its too hard!" "Really? I bet you Alfred could even do this." Silence. "Pffff-" Then Mathias started laughing. "Yeah right!" he said. "True that Git would never do any of the project he was assigned to he would always make Kiku do them." "Aww poor Kiku being bothered around by that dumbass Alfred!" Arthur nodded. Mathias had started working on his section of the project (Miracle). "DONE!" He yelled out. "Geez dude don't scream!" "Sorry!"

"Its still 4 wanna watch T.V?" Mathias asked. "Yeah sure." "Its Friday right?" You asked. "Of course it is!" "Ok good." You had sat on a separate couch for one person and Lars sat with Arthur and Mathias. He turned on the T.V and he put on some weird show. After a couple minutes you fell asleep. You woke up to the feel of a vibrating phone. You picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_(Y/N) Where are you?"_

You looked around and noticed you were still at Mathias's house. "Im at a friends house."

"_Oh well we aren't going to be home yet until Tuesday."_

"Ok mom. Don't worry about me. Ill be fine. Bye."

You hung up and noticed Mathias at the entrance of the living room "Dude you're a deep sleeper! We tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge. So we left you asleep." "Sorry I was tired of working on that project!" "Its ok." "Well I should probably head home now." "Want me to walk with you its pretty late." You looked out the window and noticed it was dark outside. "Ok sure." You got your stuff and you started walking with Mathias.

You finally got to your house. "Thanks for walking with me Mathias!" you smiled at him. "No problem." You kissed his cheek and told him good night then you opened the door and went inside. Mathias just watched you go inside then he walked to his home.

-The next day-

You woke up at the sound of your alarm. You forgot to turn it off. "5 more minutes." You said with a groan. You fell asleep and woke up almost at 10. You got out of bed and went downstairs. You picked up your phone and saw 1 new message from Mathias.

_Hey (Y/n) I was wondering if you wanted to hang out._

You noticed he sent it a couple minutes ago. You replied with a simple ok. After 2 minutes he relied again.

_Awesome ill go by your house around 1._

You replied ok again. You went to take a shower. When you came out it was already 12. You decided to put on something simple. You noticed that all your jeans were in the laundry and all you had was a dress. It was a simple dress it was yellow so you decided to put that on. After a while you checked the clock and it was 12:13. Your stomach was grumbling and you decided to make some pancakes. You heard a knock on the door. You went to open it and saw Mathias there. "Hey Mathias." You said with a smile. "H-hey (Y/N)" He was kind of red when he saw you. "Are you ok? You look red." You leaned in closer and put your hand on his forehead. "Oh yeah im Great! Hey what's that smell?" "Oh I was making breakfast. You want some?" "Uh sure." "Ok come in then!" You moved aside so he could go inside.

You closed the door when he came in and you lead him in the kitchen. He sat down and you continued to cook. After a couple of minutes you gave Mathias some pancakes. You ate in peace and Mathias was saying how awesome the pancakes were. You smiled at him and after a couple of minutes the two of you left.

"So where do you want to go (Y/N)?" "I don't know… how about the park?" "Sure." The two of you walked to the park and went over to a duck pond. You usually carry a bread in your pocket to feed to the birds. "Here." You gave Mathias a piece of bread and you fed the ducks.

After walking in the park the two of you went back home. "Hey (y/n)?" "What is it?" "I just want to tell you something." He sounded nervous. "Ok!" You said. "W-well ive been your friend since well middle school." You nodded. "And w-well I k-kinda like you." He flushed again. Then you blushed too. "I-I l-like you too Mathias." You hugged him and looked up at him and smiled. He surprised you by kissing you. You were in shock first but then decided to kiss back.

On Monday you told Lars and Arthur that you and Mathias were now together. They were happy for you. Then the next day it was around school. At first you wondered who had told everyone but then you remembered that Mathias was gonna tell his other friends. Mathias's brother Lukas told you that if he ever hurt you that he would take care of him .You giggled and told him ok.

-LINE BREAK-

**Yay! Hope you like it~ If not then –goes to emo corner- I'm sorry! –runs to big brother Italy- Italy Hide me!**


End file.
